Never Been Hurt Steroline
by SterolineStelena
Summary: This is a fanifciton about the love of Steroline, how their friendship grew because they both had to run. Caroline is scared, but Stefan supports her. What if Stefab's love for Elena's over, and Caroline doesn't have to be second choice anymore, their loving each other like their never been hurt. Read for a funny, cute, sweet hot, romantic, fun, love story. Steroline journey!
1. Chapter 1

Stefan opened his eyes into mine. The annoying guy who kept talking and talking didn't even care about us. Finally! After all those years, dreaming and imagining about my June wedding with Stefan. The flowers, the dress, the food, the music, but most importantly, Stefan Salvatore. It all seems so unreal and strange when you think back on it, on me, falling in love with Stefan. About Stefan falling in love with me. It isn't that kind of story, we met, love at the first sight, we live happily ever after. It was fighting for each other, but I'd fight a thousand more years to be with Stefan. And he wanted to be with me. I couldn't concentrate about what the vicar had to say, when Stefan spoke his two words that'll change both our lives, I smile appeared on my face and I looked into those green eyes, it's like all the lights turned off and his eyes were the only light I could see. When the vicar stopped talking I knew it was my turn. I blinked with my eyes and everything appeared again, not only Stefan's eyes. No the people in the garden, we were in Italy. A big garden with white roses and a waterfall on the mountains. Those beautiful mountains with that beautiful sun. The white soft skinny curtains that hang on the high poles filled with white roses. And my dress, my beautiful dress. Stefan stared at me, I couldn't concentrate on the similar faces I saw. Stefan gazed and I smiled.

'I do.' A whisper came out of my lips. Stefan with his vampire hearing heard it perfectly and I placed my hands in his neck. His lips came closer and I felt them on mine. I needed him, I needed to feel his touch, and so he did. His hands touched my back and he pulled me into a kiss. Someone began clapping their hands against each other, must have been Damon starting it. I smiled against his lips and Stefan opened his lips.

'I'm happy..' he whispered when he brought his lips to my ear. 'Me too..' I whispered. How did we end like this? Trust me, it's a story you want to hear, with pain, heartbreak, cheating, anger, jealous, sex, love, cuteness, everything you want in a relationship. It's epic, just what I needed, just what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected death

So, this is how it started, somewhere in Season 4. Don't know exactly where, but, hope you enjoyed the first part! Here is you're first chapter. In this chapter, Mikael is involved, but this is the only chapter he will. This is a STEROLINE fan fiction.

'Seriously! You broke up with her? Why do that? She choose you over Elena!' I yelled maybe a little too hard. Stefan looked down, we sat on a Mystic Grill table. He sat on the one side of the table, I on the other. 'Look. Caroline, we did everything to get her back, and give her the cure. But now, she doesn't want the cure, and.. I can't just act like everything is okay, I have to move on, I had to let her go, and she understood.' I nodded.

'Are you sure? I mean, you let her go an all.. But, you guys were soul mates! I can't believe you did that! You deserve the love of your life.' Stefan took another sip from the bottle bourbon.

'Cravings?' I asked looking at the bottle, he smiled. 'No… conflicted.' He answered. I nodded and grabbed the bottle out of his hands, I placed the bottle against my lips and sipped the bourbon. It was early in the day, but we both kind of needed it. Stefan sighed.

'You know, I thought I was so clearly sure, I wanted to move on, now I told Elena I am moving on. But I don't feel redemption or free. I still feel stuck, hurt, heartbroken. Why do I have so many emotions, gosh!' I chuckled and looked Stefan. 'I don't think moving on is easy, Stefan. Not that easy, not because you say you're moving on, doesn't mean it happens so quickly.' Stefan didn't answer, he just looked at the table.

'Stefan, you should go to Europe, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, what about Asia? You're a vampire, you can compel a free ticket, or you can just go with your car. You'll meet someone new, make some friends, just get a live on your own.' I said with a ecstatic look on my face, he seemed impressed.

'I should right?' He laughed and looked behind him and then back at me. 'What?' He shook his head. 'Nothing, you're just so cheery, positive.' I nodded. 'Of course I am. What else do I have to feel? If you look at everything in a positive way, it might be better, even though it's bullshit. It is at least something, to hold onto.' After a few minutes, listening to the silence, I got impatient.

'Let's go, this place is getting depressing.' I jumped up and grabbed the bottle from the table. 'Caroline, can I ask you something?' I nodded. 'Of course, anything.' Stefan walked with me to the Mystic Grill, front door. 'You told me, I had to leave, what about you? Would you leave right now?' I shook my head. 'I have.. nothing. But I need to graduate, after that I'll answer your question.'

'Thanks, Caroline. For.. everything.' I nodded. 'Of course, I'm your sober sponsor,' 'And friend.' I nodded. 'Yes, friend.' Stefan looked at the road. 'So, are you telling me, you're going to walk, to your home?' Stefan asked when he didn't see my car. 'You called I came, without car. Can you give me a ride home?' 'Sure.'

I opened his car door and jumped in his car. It smelled like Stefan here, a sweet smell. Stefan started the car and he drove to my house.

I stepped out of my car. 'Thank you.' I smelled something, gas. 'What is that smell, Stefan?' I asked, I knew Stefan could hear me even though, he sat in the car and I talked soft. He stepped out of the car and we walked to the door of my house. I searched for my key, in my purse. I grabbed it and pulled it in lock of the front door. The door opened and I smelled the gas even more.

'Stefan?' I whispered soft and he looked at me. 'Mom? Are you home?' I yelled. I didn't hear anything. Stefan sensed something. 'Caroline!' he said shocked, and heard footsteps, it was a man. I've seen this man before, Mikael, Mikael Mikaelson. Klaus' father. He was dead, right? 'How are you alive?' 'My wife did a spell, I could come back, until I finished what I'm supposed to do.' 'And what's that, Mikael?' Stefan asked and he stepped forward, so he could protect me. 'Killing my son. Kol and Finn are already dead, thank you, for that. But now it's Klaus' turn.' 'What about Rebekah and Elijah?' Stefan asked. 'They are able to change, Klaus isn't. And I will kill him, so I need you for that. I know how Klaus feels about you Caroline.' I shook my head.

'I'm not coming with you.' I said, I didn't want Klaus dead. 'You know, I've been patient. If you won't work with me, I have to provoke you, and after that I'll kill you, so Klaus gets the idea, what I'm trying to do.' I swallowed. 'I said no!' I yelled, Mikael sighed. 'Liz, do what you need to do.' I looked at me mom, she grabbed her gun from her waist.

'You better come with me, or I'll kill you, Caroline. And I will, I'll do everything to make my son suffer. If you don't die in this fire, I'll find another way, Listen to me, Caroline. I won't stop, until I get what I want.'

'Mom no!' I yelled. When she pulled the trigger, she shot herself in the head. 'NO!' I yelled and Mikael walked away. But before he left he grabbed a cigarette lighter and started a fire, that's why the house was filled with gas. I ran to my mom, together with Stefan. We both knelt, I gave her my blood. 'Please wake up!' I cried. Tears streamed down my face,

'Mom! Please!' I yelled. 'Stefan! Can.. can we turn her? Give her blood! Please Stefan!' Stefan bit his wrist, he pressed his arm against my mother's wrist. I tried to pull bullet out her head, but I couldn't. I was still crying, try to wake her up. But she wouldn't! No! I couldn't lose the last family I have! 'Mom, I can't lose you! I don't have anyone left! Mom!' I cried, yelled screamed, and Stefan sat behind, he touched my arm. 'Caroline..' he whispered. 'No! Stefan, we have to help her! She has to wake up! Mom , please wake up.' I placed my head on her chest. Her heart.. it wasn't beating! 'Mom? Please..' I whispered. 'You cannot leave me.' 'Caroline.. I think..' 'no, Stefan..' 'Caroline..' Stefan whispered, I could hear the pain in his voice. He pulled my head against his shoulder, eh in a awkward way, hugged me, kind of.

'I.. I' The tears ruined his sweater, I didn't care. But my mom dying wasn't our only worry. 'Stefan! Stefan the fire!' I yelled the fire almost touched us.

'Caroline we have to go!' 'But my mom!' Stefan grabbed my hand, 'Come with me.' 'No, I can't leave my mom!' 'Caroline, we're going to die!' 'I can't let my mom die!' 'She's already, dead! You can't do anything anymore.' I looked at my mom. I had to drag her out of the house. 'Caroline no time!' Stefan said like he could read my mind. I walked out of the house with Stefan, still crying.

'Mikael is crazy! He'll do anything to kill Klaus, he'll kill you.' Stefan said. 'My.. mother is dead, Stefan. She is dead… oh my god.' 'Caroline there is nothing you can do.' 'I could've, I should've listened to Mikael, otherwise she wouldn't be dead it's my fault!

'Caroline, no! It's not, it's Mikael's! But now he's going to kill you.' 'Why didn't he yet?' 'Caroline, he will. You need to run.' 'I'm not… my mother.' 'Your mother, wants you to. I bet she would.' I shook my head and cried. 'She's dead..' I whispered, Stefan pulled me in a hug and he rubbed my hair. 'You're going to be fine, trust me.' I watched my house getting burned. Stefan grabbed my hand and we stepped into his car, we drove to his house.

I wasn't able to leave, Mystic Falls. Because this was my home, I couldn't leave. But if otherwise I'd die. I'd do anything, to make myself safe. If I had to run.. I would, But I couldn't. I was too scared. But if I had too..

Tell me what you think, of course Stefan is going with her Please review if you want me to write more.


	3. Author's Note

_**I'm really tired and I'm really busy with other fan fiction's. Thanks for the readers and reviews! But, A full chapter will be up, later tonight or tomorrow, here's a little preview..**_

'Caroline, calm down.' Stefan said when we walked into his house. 'I'm.. I'm going to die. I'm going to end up dead, please Stefan.., help me.' Stefan nodded and we walked to his living room. 'You have to leave.' 'Stefan.. I can't. My mom. I have to safe her.' 'Caroline, your mom is dead. You're going to end up dead, if you don't leave now, too.' Tears appeared in my face. Stefan ran to upstairs. 'These are clothes from Elena, you can borrow them. I can give you, cash, money whatever you need. But if you don't leave now, Michael IS going to kill you.' I nodded and desperately grabbed the clothes, Stefan put them with other stuff in a big bag. 'Be careful, okay?' Stefan said and I didn't speak. 'I'm.. scared. I can't just leave.' 'Caroline.. I.. what can I do?' I didn't have anything in mind. He wouldn't come with me, of course. His hand touched my face and stroke my hair, he wanted to calm me down but I couldn't, knowing I had to leave Mystic Falls by tonight. All alone. 'You..' He knew what I was trying to say, and I already knew his answer. 'I can't, I can't leave Elena.' 'You told me about moving on, you can help me.. your friend.' I said. He looked at the ground. 'I can't just leave, Caroline.' 'I.. can't either. I don't know how to live on my own, how to run on my own… I can't leave my world and life behind me and start a new one on my own.' Stefan nodded and looked with a caring look in my eyes. Was he changing his mind?


	4. Chapter 3 Pain

'Caroline, calm down.' Stefan said when we walked into his house. 'I'm.. I'm going to die. I'm going to end up dead, please Stefan.., help me.' Stefan nodded and we walked to his living room. 'You have to leave.' 'Stefan.. I can't. My mom. I have to safe her.' 'Caroline, your mom is dead. You're going to end up dead, if you don't leave now, too.' Tears appeared in my face. Stefan ran to upstairs. 'These are clothes from Elena, you can borrow them. I can give you, cash, money whatever you need. But if you don't leave now, Michael IS going to kill you.' I nodded and desperately grabbed the clothes, Stefan put them with other stuff in a huge bag. 'Be careful, okay?' Stefan asked scared and I didn't speak. 'I'm.. scared. I can't just leave.'

'Caroline.. I.. what can I do?' I didn't have anything in mind. He wouldn't come with me, of course. His hand touched my face and stroke my hair, he wanted to calm me down but I couldn't, knowing I had to leave Mystic Falls by tonight. All alone. 'You..' He knew what I was trying to say, and I already knew his answer. 'I can't, I can't leave Elena.' 'You told me about moving on, you can help me.. your friend.' I said. He looked at the ground. 'I can't just leave, Caroline.'

'I.. can't either. I don't know how to live on my own, how to run on my own… I can't leave my world and life behind me and start a new one on my own.' Stefan nodded and looked with a caring look in my eyes. Was he changing his mind? I bet he wasn't, he wouldn't, not for me. He cared about Elena, we both knew that was the only reason holding him back. But I realized what the consequences and risks were.

Stefan grabbed my wrists and swallowed. 'If you don't leave, you're dead.' 'I'm better off dead I'm happier dead, my parents are dead..' 'If you die, you're stuck on the other side, trust me, I think it's here on earth better than there, and.. I can't handle losing more people, so can't Elena. I looked down and Stefan held my wrists tight, I leaned with my head against his shoulder.

'Why.., does everyone have to leave, die.. and now I.. Why is it so hard? I never wanted this..' I cried and Stefan stroked my head. 'You're going to get through this. Trust me, I promise.' I walked towards the front door with the bag and my high heels' sound was the only sound in the house, we weren't breathing, I was scared. I looked one more time at Stefan and stepped out of the door. The weather was different than the last time, it was colder outside.

The porch was empty and it was dark. How could I leave? I wasn't leaving, I'm not scared for, Mikael I mean.. Klaus is going to kill him for me again. Right? I heard Stefan walking behind me. 'Stefan.. Like you said, I can handle it alone.' I lied and looked at Stefan, but it wasn't Stefan, it was Mikael. 'I told you, I was going to kill you to hurt my son, pity you didn't run away yet.' Mikael said and he held a wooden stake. I tried to run away but he staked me. I screamed, first just screaming a long scream because he staked me right next to my heart, he missed. 'Stefan!' I yelled, Mikael pushed my head into the floor, the floor was made of stone but the stone broke because Mikael pushed me so hard. It hurt, not just pain, this was worse. I remember being tortured by the wolves, bitten by a werewolves, it didn't hurt as much as this. The werewolf bite may have hurt more, but in a different way. This was torture, I felt the blood in my head rushing and I felt blood streaming down my face.

Stefan appeared and grabbed my hand. Before he did that he pushed Mikael away from me, with all the strength he had. Mikael shot a small wooden stake in my neck and I screamed and cried again. 'Why.. I didn't do anything to you!' I yelled and cried. Stefan grabbed the bag and helped getting the wooden stakes out of me. My head was out of the ground already and Stefan pushed a stake in his leg, he didn't have any pain, he just backed down.

Stefan and I ran from the porch. 'Where.. where are we going?' I yelled and I couldn't run so fast. He shook his head. 'You were right, I got to move on from Elena. Caroline, you're going to be safe.' Stefan said while running. 'Come on.' 'I can't,' I said and we stopped running, right now we stood in the woods. There were so many threes, and it was dark. I couldn't see good. 'I know, but, now we have to get away. After that we can take care of that.' In didn't even realize that Stefan had ripped out the stake that was placed next to my heart. I stopped with walking because the healing wasn't so quickly.

But before I could take a breath, a wooden stake flew at my stomach and with the strength it was pulled, it pushed me against a three. I screamed again. 'Caroline!' Stefan yelled, The stake was into the three, so I was stuck. The wooden was hurting me in many ways. 'Stefan, Stefan! Get it out.' 'I can't, it's stuck in the three!' A few tears dropped down my face.

'Caroline, Mikael is coming closer. Be careful, but hurry.' I grabbed the three and with all the strength I had I pulled myself out of it, with many, pain, screams and tears. This night sucked.

Stefan and I were running for a while now, I couldn't breathe but Stefan and I tried to look for a motel or something, we'd steal a car tomorrow, first we had to get out of mystic falls. Now, I guess we were somewhere in Georgia. There were no living persons here, it was all threes and I was still processing my mom died, I almost died and I might never see Mystic Falls in my life anymore.

'Are.. Caroline, if you want to stop.' I was lying to entire time, as in: I was okay. We could go on. Because I wasn't. I was dying inside. The pain was strong and Stefan knew. 'I'm fine. We.. we have to keep going.' 'When was the last time you fed?' I tried to remember.. 'A while ago.' I said.

'We need to get you some blood.' I nodded. 'I'm fine.' That's actually all I could say. 'Caroline, you're going to pass out.' I shook my head. 'From what? Mental pain or physical pain?' 'I'm really sorry, about your mom.' I didn't answer but just walked, too hard to talk.

After another hour walking in silence, I started feeling dizzy and Stefan was right. But in this woods, no any animal to be found. 'I need.. blood.' Stefan nodded and dropped the bag. 'I think we're far away now..' Stefan walked a little closer to me. He looked at me and was hesitating about something. 'I need blood, Stefan.' 'I know, we can get you something, tomorrow. But.. right now, I can't leave you alone and you can't go forward like this.' I nodded and Stefan helped me not to fall on the ground, I felt like a human didn't sleep in 4 days. Not because I was tired, yes because I was tire but mainly because of the pain.

'You.. you can drink my.. blood. If it helps.' Stefan whispered.


	5. More?

Hope you guys liked it. I'm really liking to write this one so, maybe this night there will be another one up. But, only if you guys like it. Tell me what you think? More?


	6. Chapter 4 Drinking from Stefan

I shook my head, soft, but shocked. He wanted me to drink.. from him? 'No, it's fine. I'm fine.' 'Caroline, I know, my blood isn't as tasty as animals or humans, not even blood bags but, I think it'll help.' I pressed my lips together and Stefan placed his hand on my head when he came closer. He touched my hair and I still didn't do it? Why didn't I want to? I mean, if it helped.

'Caroline, you need it. You've been almost killed like.. a hundred times tonight, after that you ran a lot, you must be exhausted. Just drink, try it out. It'll help… just try.' He lifted his hand his brought his wrist to my lips. I wanted it, I wanted to drink blood, and this wasn't just blood. I wanted to drink Stefan's blood. I wanted to drink from him. Why? Because I was wounded and needed it?

'It's okay, Caroline. Just do it, and everything will be better. You need it, try it out.' He repeated what he said soft and slowly, his voice sounded like angels singing in my ears. 'Really?' I asked, I realized my voice was high, and scared. 'Yeah, yes, yes. It's okay.. just be careful don't drink everything out of my veins.' He joked, not funny, not funny at all. I didn't want it, it felt wrong, but I needed it. 'You need it, and probably want it too. Just do it..' Stefan whispered.

I grabbed his wrist and brought it closer to my lips. I felt my fangs coming out and my eyes probably must be changing too. 'Just try it.' Stefan whispered soft and I placed my fangs in his wrist, at the place his veins were full of blood.

I sipped the blood in my throat and felt the cold but yet warm blood. It was good, fresh, tasty. He was right, not as good as human blood, that was fantastic, but this was, good. Even better, it made my body shiver and it filled my body with strength. I wanted more, I sipped stronger and I got more. Stefan pressed by head tight, I don't know why, but after I got more, he didn't touch me anymore. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his blood. I was.. hyped. He tasted.. good. So good.

I didn't realize the moment where I was in, I didn't think about my mom, or anything else. All I could think about was Stefan's blood, that tasted amazing. I couldn't control myself, but Stefan wanted me to. Besides the fact I didn't realize the moment I also didn't quite understand what I was doing, and what I was doing to Stefan. I started concentrating on Stefan. I listen to his breathing, it was heavy. I had to calm down but I couldn't. Out of his breathing a really, soft moan escaped from his lips. I swallowed but kept drinking.

'Caroline...' Stefan sighed, or.. moaned, maybe whispered out of his heavy breathing. Well, he said my name, with what meaning? Begging to stop? Or.. begging to go on because I brought him pleasure. Crap! What in hell was I thinking, I had to put my dirty thoughts away and I separated my mouth from his wrist. Not much, not even a centimeter. My fangs disappeared and I opened my eyes. 'I'm….. sorry.' I whispered and Stefan chuckled. 'It's okay.' I didn't felt, good. Maybe it was a bad flaw but I wanted more.

I needed more. Stefan wasn't heeled yet, not yet. Before Stefan could say something again I brought my lips to his wrist again, I needed to have strength, or I just needed to have his blood. His blood. But this time I was a little rougher, stronger. More aggressive. Stefan.. I don't know what his respond was. 'Caroline.. I think..' With all the strength I got I pushed Stefan against a three and kept drinking from his wrist

'Caroline.' Stefan moaned. 'I think you got enough, haven't you?' After he spoke he moaned again. I stopped and I actually realized what I did. Oh my god. Seriously! What in hell did I do? 'I'm.. so, so sorry. I Didn't mean to hurt you, did I?' 'You did not. Trust me.' Stefan said and I backed down.

'Well, I didn't expect you to.. you know, like it so much.' I chuckled. 'I'm really sorry, like I said.' 'Did it help?' 'Did what help?' 'The blood.' I smiled. 'Yes.' Stefan's wrist was clean and good again and I wiped the blood from my lips.

'So, let's search for some place to stay.' 'Stefan.. can I ask you something?' He nodded. 'Sure.' 'Well…. What, changed your mind? You came with me.' It was quiet but we kept walking, Stefan was still carrying the bag. 'Well, you've been such a good friend, to me, to Elena, Klaus, everyone. You didn't deserve everything you got in life, I mean, the bad stuff. And you sure as hell don't deserve a life running alone, without a friend.' 'Friend..' I tried to process what he said. He was nice.

'Well thank you, I don't know what I would've done alone. You saved me, again. And thanks for the blood, it was very.. good.' 'You seem to enjoy.' I rolled with my eyes. 'Haven't had something in a while.. like I said.' 'Still, didn't expect you to.. you know..' I smiled. 'But thanks for not drinking my body empty.'

'If you didn't stop me I would've.' Stefan chuckled and raised his eyebrows. 'You're welcome.' Stefan whispered. 'I hope.. we get through it and we can return quick enough. Klaus will kill his father.' I smiled.

'I don't want to go back. Would you? Why don't we just.. finish this, and chance. We're not running from some crazy old vampire hunter, no.. we're on a road trip. A really nice one. With learning from life, falling in love with strangers and.. moving on. You moving on from Elena, and me moving on from, being scared of the world.' Stefan smiled. 'Seems good to me. But we do need a plan.'

'A plan?' He nodded. 'Yes, what do you want to be bored?' I shook my head. 'So. You make up some Caroline plan to keep us busy.' I thought about it, very long while we kept walking. I think we both wanted to avoid the subject I pushed him against a three thing.

'I have a crazy ass idea!' I yelled with happiness and enthusiastic voice. 'Wow!' Stefan said sarcastic. 'No, seriously you'll love this. We keep it up with the alphabet. Every single letter of the alphabet, you know, first A, than B than C.. every single new letter is the beginning of a crazy action we're doing so.. Starting with A.. um.. Let me think.. Animals? The first thing we do has something to do with Animals! And B.. you can make that up, hate the letter! But you know what I mean.' Stefan laughed. 'We're not going to keep track with 26 letters.'

'Yes we are! We're going to have an amazing road trip!' 'While running!' I shook my head. 'Yes we cannot run into Mikael, and go like "hi, haven't seen you in a while." You're right. But we also cannot think about him all the time, we need some fun!' 'Are you sure.. your mom..' I thought about my mom.

'Never mind! Good plan! Animals! But first..' 'A place to stay, yeah I know.' I rolled with my eyes and we kept walking while the sun rised.


	7. Chapter 5 New Start,

Stefan's cellphone went I wondered why it wasn't broken yet. He grabbed his cellphone out his pocket and the annoying ringtone kept playing, 'Elena.' I saw that the screen of his phone was broken, but the phone did still work. I gazed at Stefan while he answered the phone.

'Hello?' Stefan whispered, I concentrated on Elena's voice. 'Stefan, where are you? Why is the ground broken, why is there blood?' This wasn't Elena, this was Damon.

'Why do you have Elena's cellphone?' Stefan asked, why didn't he answer. 'She was worried, but didn't want to call you.' I rolled with my eyes, why is there so much drama between them. They are epic. Elena had to realize that Stefan is her one true love. Their love is epic.

'I'm with Caroline. We.. we're heading off.' 'Heading off to where, Stefan? I don't want to remind you that we have a lot of problems at home. Elena, Silas, Klaus, Katherine, The Cure, Stefan just come home and stop the teen drama.. wait.. what? Why are you with vampire Barbie?' Stefan held his phone close to his hear and I raised my eyebrows.

'We really can't go home now, we're coming home soon. Maybe not, you'll hear from me, Damon. Goodbye.' Stefan hang up the phone, but I heard Damon's breath to say something. Stefan looked at his phone and ran to a small river that was in the middle of the forest.

'Stefan where are you going?' He dropped the bag and grabbed it up. 'What are you doing?' He threw his phone in the river my jaw dropped. 'What the hell did you do? That was your freaking phone! We need to connect Damon, Elena, Bonnie, god knows who.' I was screaming at Stefan and he laughed.

'We're running, remember. We aren't just on a road trip, because if Mikael finds us we're dead. And if we go back to Mystic Falls, everyone is dead, if Damon and Elena don't know a thing, Mikael can't threaten them.' He was saving them, again. As always. 'Stefan, you don't have to come with me. You can go back.' He rolled with his eyes and walked to me. Grabbed the bag out of my hands.

'You want me to be here, you don't want to and can't do this alone. And.. we're having fun right? Which letter where we? A.. a hotel?' 'Stefan, what we are going to do, the word has to begin with an a. So no, but we do have to find something, and where are we going?'

'Chicago, New York, Las Vegas, visit Klaus in New Orleans, it's our party. We can do what we want, while running and hoping we won't get killed.' Stefan sighed and I laughed. 'San Francisco, San Diego, Memphis.. oh my god, what about Philadelphia? Can we please go there? Please!'

'Sure we can, everywhere we want.' A smirk appeared on Stefan's face. He wanted to distract me, he wanted me not to think about my mom, my mom didn't deserve to die. She needed to get out of mystic Falls just like I'm doing now, she needed to remarry and get a better job. She needed to be happy. But she couldn't not because she is dead now, no, because her daughter was a vampire. A dead creature.

'We're also going to visit some friends in Dallas Texas.' Stefan said suddenly when it got too quiet and I was just staring at the ground. We started walking and kept walking until there actually appeared a path with sand. We kept walking on that path and it lead us to a city. I had no idea where we were.

'Hello? Hello there. Dears.' An old man suddenly said. Stefan and I both turned around and looked at the man.

'Hello.' I said with a confusing in my voice.

'Why are you two lovely's so late in the woods. You could get lost.' The old man said. He was wearing an old sweater and a brown too big pants. He walked lame and everywhere on his face where wrinkles.

'We are actually lost. Do you have any idea where we are?' Stefan asked and he looked at the man, we both walked closer to him, he probably won't hear us because he's old and we didn't talk loud.

'You're in Atlanta.' Stefan raised his eyebrows, where in Atlanta?

'Do you have any idea of a place names Mystic Falls?' Stefan asked, why did he ask that.

'Mystic Falls? I may have heard of it once, all those stories, you know what I mean. But it's miles away. If you go that way..' the man pointed to the left. The man couldn't see us clearly, because on mine and Stefan's clothes was blood, I looked at my clothes and I saw that around my chest there was a huge red blur, and on my legs, the clothes were broken and pieces were missing, we must have scared the shit out of that old man ifhe actually saw us.

'you come in a small village, it's really small and almost 2 thousand living persons. Not much, we know that. You can stay there if you're searching for something.' I nodded.

'Thank you, sir. Now forget you saw us, forget you met us, you were just walking, you've never seen us.' Stefan said, he grabbed my arm and we ran to the left. 'Why did you compel him?' I asked curious, Stefan was smart he knew what he was doing.

'Mikael, he'll be able to get it out of that man, and we cannot handle that.. at the moment. And I think I found to village.' Stefan said while looking at some houses. We made it! My jaw dropped and I smiled.

'Oh my gosh, this isn't small, this is huge.' I kept looking at the houses, a bridge, a lot of cars, bride lights, sound, smell, this wasn't small at all. 'That guy over there hit his head.' Stefan said, my eyes just sparkled and with a dropped jaw I just kept staring.

Stefan P.O.V

Caroline was just standing there, looking, staring and gazing at the city. I was surprised too, that man over there didn't really know what he was talking about. But I was just looking at Caroline, a smile appeared on my face when the corners of my lips turned up, Caroline stood there, her jaw was dropped, her eyes were open, her arms were hanging next to her body, with her disgusting clothes. The clothes itself were great, I loved her style but.. she's been through a lot tonight. My clothes were dirty either, we sooner or later had to change.

'Yeah, definitely, but Stefan we can't go out like this, people will suspect something and..'

'No, you're right.' Caroline looked concerned at the houses, the houses were a few miles away, but we were standing in the forest, which was on a mountain, so we could see a lot. 'Let me get us something stay here, don't move your ass until I come back. Clear?' 'Clear..' I sighed wondering where the hell she was going.

Caroline ran away and with her vampire speed I couldn't keep track on her very long, but I did what she said. I stayed there, what the hell was I doing? Leaving.. with Caroline, but she needed me.. and I needed space from Mystic Falls and Elena.

I looked at my wrist, the wound was healed already, Caroline drank from me. How could I let her do that? Well, I offered, I actually made her do it, but she was so confused, sad and hungry. If I didn't do it, she might have killed somebody, and she is mine sober coach. But also..

I knew it'd calm her down, and it did. I fed her my blood… wow. I knew she avoided the subject, but I knew she… how can I put it in words.. like it. Yeah, I knew she liked it. Otherwise she wouldn't have thrown me against a three and drank so much. But whatever, it happened, and she wasn't the only one who liked it.

I waited a few seconds, seconds turned into minutes, what if something happened? What if Mikael waited for this moment? What if someone else works for him and caught her. What if she's dead already? I shouldn't have left her alone how stupid can I be?

After I waited two more minutes I panicked. How could I be so..? I walked out of the forest and I heard a voice behind.

'I told you don't move your ass.' I looked shocked behind me and Caroline smirked. Caroline was carrying stuff in her arms, clothes.

'Where did you get that from?' 'Secret. But, I didn't know it was your size. I just grabbed some stuff.' I nodded and looked at was she has in her arms. 'Hey Caroline, are you still wounded?' Caroline quickly shook her head and after that she threw the clothes at me.

I caught the clothes and held them before me to see what it was a black jeans and a black blouse. 'We should burn the clothes, so Mikael cannot smell our blood and our smell.' Caroline said, she was smart. 'You're going to be able to burn your clothes, Caroline?' I asked pleasantly surprised. Caroline giggled and rolled with her eyes.

'Yes, Salvatore. I'll actually be able to, and if you don't mind, I'm going to change.' Caroline said while walking a little bit more into the woods so me and other strangers couldn't see her naked.

Caroline stopped walking behind a tree, I looked away but couldn't help myself to look one more time. When I looked again I saw her shoulder and a part of her back. When I saw her white skin I turned around and changed with my vampire speed no one could even see me. Caroline also returned to me very quick.

She was wearing a yellow dress with white flowers. Underneath that she was wearing brown boots and her hair was in a tale. She was covering her shoulders with a small blue jacket which made it not too cold, even though we were vampires.

After burning our clothes Caroline and I walked to the big, city. Atlanta. I didn't even know there was this big of a city in Atlanta.

'Stefan does Atlanta sound similar to our little road trip plan?' I frowned.

'I do not follow.' I said with a confusion.

'Atlanta, A, B, C, D, E, F, G..' I smiled. 'You're right! This is our first project, huh?' 'And we're going to stay, there must be some cute boys here.' I rolled with my eyes, talking about cute, Caroline didn't look not cute in her clothes.

'What happened to Tyler?' 'What happened to not mentioning Elena or Tyler and leaving Mystic Falls behind for a second.' I nodded.

'it's just you and me.' I whispered.

Do you guys want more? Do I have to write more? Do you guys like it? Please tell me what you think with reviewing!3 Love to hear all of your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 6 Shopping with Stefan Great!

Caroline's POV.

Stefan and I walked through the city, everywhere were people, so we couldn't just move like vampires and it was fun. 'Oh my god, Stefan! Look at this store can we please go inside?' Stefan sighed and threw his head back. He raised his eyebrows and nodded. 'Fine, but we can't stay too long.'

'Why not? This kind of clothing… They don't have that anywhere near Mystic Falls! And what's so bad? We're going out tonight, right? We need to wear something pretty!' Stefan rolled with his eyes and looked at me with a look he shouldn't be giving me. 'Okay fine! We won't say that long!' I yelled.

Stefan opened the door and held it open for me, oh my gosh, this store was perfect, I felt home! Oh my.. this is so beautiful!

Everywhere were clothes who were way to expensive, but with my eyes and vampire abilities I could buy the entire store. My attention was latterly drawn to a black dress, like a gothic dress, usually I was into colors but, new start, new town, new style. The dress was black and leather, with a black belt, and a leather jacket. Black, but awesome.

It was really expensive, didn't matter. I wanted it. 'Can I help you?' A girl asked, the girl had pretty black curls and was wearing a skinny jeans with a black top, she was wearing high heels and had smoky eyes, she was pretty, but not as pretty as I was. Yes she was.

Stefan shook his head, 'No, no we're good.' He whispered and the girl nodded. She stepped closer to Stefan and she almost was leaning against him, 'well, if you need me, I'm right here.' She said, with a different voice and a different look on her face,

Well, I've never seen a bigger flirt. She was totally drooling on Stefan. The girl stepped back and leaned against the wall while I was checking the clothes out. 'That's nice.' Stefan whispered walking to me, 'Very nice, it would look good on you.' The girl said. I wanted to rip her head off.

'Sir, on the left side are the men clothes, I can help you find something good, are you guys looking for clothes for the new club that's opening tonight? The entire city has been shopping all week for it.' I nodded. 'Yes we are going there, right Stefan?' Stefan nodded, 'I guess so. But I don't need any help.'

'Stefan you also need new clothes.' I said and the girl nodded. 'Fine' he rolled with his eyes again and walked to the left side and as excepted the girl walked with him. 'My name is Demi by the way.' Gosh, you slut, he isn't going to like you or something. Maybe he will. Never mind, he needed to get over Elena right?

'I'm Stefan, nice to meet you.' Stefan whispered, I tried to concentrate on the clothes, I needed a pants, or something for my legs. Tights or something, I walked to the pants, no, nothing here for me. But there was one, black tights. I like it. I grabbed it while holding the other clothes in my other hand.

Now I walked to the shoes, black old boots with high heels. I wanted those! I grabbed them and walked to Stefan. 'So, you got your stuff huh Caroline?' I nodded. 'Yes! What about you?'

'Demi is helping me finding the right tie.' 'Really? Well Demi, have you found the right one?' She nodded and walked back to us. She was so pretty. 'Yes, I have. I don't know if you like it, sir. But I tried.'

'It's good. Thank you so much.' Stefan held the tie before his chest and looked at it in the mirror. He tried it on but failed. 'Let me help you.' Stefan knew how to put on a tie, Demi! He isn't stupid, he has been around double you're grandpa's age! Oh my gosh, I hated her.

Demi stood her toes even though she was wearing high heels, she was small but had great legs. I rolled with my eyes and Stefan chuckled. 'Caroline you were the one who wanted to come here.' Ugh, well, when we're leaving I'll compel her to forget everything.

'It fits great Stefan, do you need to fir your clothes?' I shook my head, I just wanted to get out of here. 'Well, Stefan I think you are done aren't you?' The girl asked while she was flirting with her eyes. 'Yeah we're done, aren't we Caroline?' 'We are.' We walked to the cash register and Demi handled it with our clothes. 'That's $487,99.' I smiled. I concentrated and looked into her eye, I believed what I was saying. 'Demi, we can get that without paying. No need for money.' I said but nothing happened with her eye.

Demi chuckled and laughed. 'Okay, that was hilarious, Stefan can I get the money?' I looked desperately at Stefan, this slut was laughing at me. Stefan frowned and looked worried at me. 'Nice bracelet.' He said and sighed. I looked at her arm, a pink with black bracelet. I smelled, wait.. vervain. 'Thank you, I got it yesterday from my grandmother she said I should wear it so…, I did.' Stefan nodded and leaned against the bar. 'Oh, where did she get it from?' 'This has passed through the family, my mom wore it too.'

'It looks pretty, at least on you.' Wait what was he doing? I didn't know he was that stupid that he also was flirting with her. Hello?! I'm also here!

'Thank you, Stefan.' 'You know, Caroline. Her boyfriend is coming tonight, and I still need a date. Are you..' Stefan looked at me. Stefan talked with a lower voice, a sexy voice, and I'm not blaming for Demi that she melt. A boyfriend? Wait what? I got him, she couldn't think we were a couple otherwise his plan wouldn't work.

'I don't have a date, either. I can come if you want.' 'You'd make me very happy.' Stefan whispered. 'You know what else would make me happy?' Stefan brought his lips to the girls ear. 'what?' the girl asked. This was getting to sexual.

I was just standing a few feet away from Stefan and Demi.

'If we can pay for this later? I want to look good I the clothes you picked for me tonight and.. we want to save money for tonight, I'll buy you a drink.' Stefan said, his acting was good. This was never going to work.

'Okay, Stefan. Here you go.' What the f happened? She just.. wow. Stefan walked to me with two big bags with our clothes in it.

'I'm impressed by your acting Stefan, I almost believed you.' I whispered while we walked outside.

'We are never going somewhere you want anymore!' I smiled. 'We have to compel her eventually, she has to forget us.' 'Trust me, I can get that bracelet of her body.' I smiled. 'Just like her pants.' He chuckled and we walked to a hotel.

This time it was easy to compel the guy. Stefan got two rooms, one for me, one for him. I walked into mine and it was huge, a huge couch, a huge tv, a huge bed, and a huge bedroom. There was another bathroom and a big closet you could walk into. Wow. I was impressed again.

Stefan walked into my room and he smiled. 'So, we are very rich, but we have no money.' 'So are you going to like.., take the bracelet of Demi and dump her somewhere so we can party?'

'Why are you constantly talking about her? She was just the girl in the store who had a stupid grandma.' I smiled. 'I know but, you promised her a drink, you're aren't going to give her one right?'

'Why not? She was sweet.' 'And hot.' I answered. He nodded. 'Yes so?' 'Well I'm not going to waste my time her seeing her drooling all over you, in a few days we have to leave again, so I want to spent my time on something good.'

'So I can't have good time? Is she bothering you?' Boys! Oh my god! They never understood! She made me feel insecure while nobody ever has. She got the attention of Stefan while Stefan choose me over everything.

'Yes. She is. And who's going to be my boyfriend though?' Stefan told Demi there was another guy who was my boyfriend. 'He called off.' Stefan raised his eyebrows. 'Seriously?! Stefan! You are humiliating me!'

'So you said you'd like to go out to hang out with cute boys. Can't I hang out with cute girls? If Demi was a guy you'd have done the same, Caroline.' He was right, I hated it.

'Why are we even fighting about this, Care? You're my friend, my distraction and my road-trip buddy. We're have our road trip plan which by the way we have to find a B thing.' I nodded and looked at the ground. He made me feel better the second he spoke.

'It's already 10 pm so, dress up.' I nodded and saw that he was still wearing the tie. 'It's nice.' I said pointing at the tie. 'Thanks.' He said walking out of my room and he closed the door. I walked into the bathroom with the bag Stefan gave me earlier.

I undresses myself and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a few wounds on my chest and breasts because of the fight yesterday night. My skin was light and I turned the shower on. I jumped in the shower and dried myself. After that I put my clothes on, I looked way hotter than Demi. 'are you almost ready Caroline?' I heard Stefan asking from his room with my vampire hearing.

'Yes.' I put my make-up on, smoky eyes. I walked out of my room with a black purse and Stefan looked at me. He was wearing a dark blue pants a black shirt with a black jacket, which was grey from the inside. 'You look..' we both said at the same time.. 'Good.' I said and he smiled. 'Thank you, and remember tonight is about fun. Not Demi, but about us having fun as crazy friends.'

I smiled and grabbed his hand. 'Thanks, for coming with me.' I whispered.

'to the party?' 'No, here, wherever the hell we are.' He looked at the ground.

'You needed someone, and I needed fun.' We both smiled and walked out of the hotel.


	9. Chapter 7 Drunk In The Club

I lifted my arm so Caroline could pull her arms around mine.

'So, we're going to have fun, Caroline. Nothing else,' I said to Caroline, knowing she was worrying about me taking off. I knew that, that was what she was thinking, I knew her. But I wouldn't I decided to go with Caroline, and I won't let her down.

We walked through the city, arm in arm, not saying anything. Caroline admired stores with some good make-up, clothes and shoes. They were clothes but she was fascinated by the fact that she could check them out.

We knew the club wasn't so far away anymore.

'You know Stefan, I've never been out of Mystic Falls, I might sound crazy but this is… wonderful.' I smiled and looked at Caroline, she blinked and looked around, she obviously loved it here.

'Be prepared where we are going after this, city's you've dream of.' She looked excited at me.

'I'm happy with just Atlanta! But.. I also want to check out Vegas, and also New York, and I want to go to a movie premiere in Los Angeles of course.' I chuckled. 'And we also have to check out we aren't going to get killed by a crazy vampire, vampire hunter.' I said before I pulled my eyebrows.

We've been walking a few miles, but we still looked good. We're vampires. I knew we came closer because there were more people on the streets and I felt something, a beat, must be the loud music.

'Do you hear that?' Caroline suddenly asked. 'Yup!' I answered and she walked faster. 'What.. are you in a good mood?' 'Of course I am.' I could read on her face she wasn't she was lying, acting, but she needed distraction, fun.

'Look, it's there!'

Now Caroline started running in her vampire speed, I ran after her. There was a long line to buy tickets. But we just went through the back door.

'Can you open it?' Caroline and asked and I broke the lock. 'Good job!' She whispered and we walked inside, the music was loud, it was house music and there were so many people, tall, dark, white, big, skinny, short people. Some wore normal clothes, other strip clothes, other sexy clothes.

Some were dancing, some were talking, others were drinking, there was a DJ but also a microphone, someone was going to sing? 'So, can I buy you a drink, Miss Forbes?'

Caroline shook her head and walked to the bar and bought a vodka coda for herself and a Bacardi for me. She didn't have to pay money she just compelled the guy behind the bar, he didn't ask for an ID or money. Nice.

Caroline gave me my drink and she drank her glass in 7 seconds empty. She pushed her glass in my hands and walked to the dance floor, I walked to the bar and placed her glass on it. I leaned against the bar while drinking my drink. I couldn't find Caroline anymore, I lost her in the jungle of people.

I remember being in some club like this with Lexi. She wanted to set me up with some girl, talking about girls, where was Demi? I hope she forgot about me. I found Caroline, I was still leaning against the bar, she was dancing, on a David Guetta song. A different dude starting dancing with her, from behind. I raised my eyebrows and I was concentrating on Demi. Caroline was obviously having fun, she turned around and placed her hands on the guy his shoulders. They danced.. very sexual. I chuckled and found Demi's voice.

'_Thank you so much, now I have to find my date' _she said. She was on the other side of the bar, it was a big bar that was a circle. And because of the music a human couldn't have heard her.

With my vampire speed I stood behind her, she turned around and she was scared. 'Holy fuck! You scared me!' She said after she dropped her drink on me.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!' She whispered when she realized I was wet because of her drink, 'No, I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new one.' She smiled and sighed. 'Thanks.'

I compelled a drink for her, she didn't notice because she couldn't hear us. 'Are you sure it's okay, this is very expensive.' She pointed at her drink. 'It's fine, besides, I'm the one who scared you, my fault.' She shook her head but didn't talk anymore.

'Well, Stefan, your clothes do fit, it looks very well on you.' She said, 'You look great too.' I whispered looking at her high heels boots, dark blue strapless dress and a black leather jacket. Her make-up was dark but, not so dark.

'what?' She asked, she probably couldn't hear me because it was so busy and the music almost made us deaf. 'You look pretty.' I yelled while bringing my lips close to her ear, eventually I had to compel her to forget about us, just like I had to compel the guy behind the bar to forget about us.

After all, Demi hadn't done anything wrong. 'So where's your girl.. Caroline was it?' Demi asked after a long silence of listening to the music. 'Caroline, she's not my girl, but I think she's dancing with some strangers..' I said pointing at the dance floor where I saw Caroline dancing with now, a girl but the same guy.

'Wow.. where is her date?' Demi asked with a smile. 'Uh, couldn't come, but.. how did you get in, are you 21 yet?' She shook her head.

'No, but the DJ is my brother and I'm going to sing.' 'What?' I looked surprised, Demi was going to sing? 'You are singing? Wait, now?' She nodded. 'It's the same kind of music, almost no lyrics, but.. yes..' I smiled and raised my eyebrows, still surprised.

I've realized Caroline walked to us. Demi was standing in front of me and we were moving on the bet of the music not really dancing. 'Stefan, you found her.' Caroline said loud enough so Demi could hear. 'Hey, oh my god, you look awesome!' Demi yelled and looked at Caroline, Caroline did. She was wearing black but it looked good.

'Caroline, did you hear? Demi is going to sing!' Caroline rolled with her eyes. 'Yes I am, and I guess I need to get ready, you guys can come back stage if you want?' I nodded. 'Yes I will,' Demi walked away from us, she finished her drink and just like Caroline she pushed her glass in my hands.

'Is there anything she isn't good at?' Caroline asked and I smiled. 'I don't know Caroline, but.. were you having fun?' 'I don't understand! I'm the singer, I'm the diva, I'm Christina Aguilera, Barbra Streisand, I'm the one who sang, right!?' I laughed. 'Don't be so jealous Caroline! You're a vampire, which in my point of view, is kind of cool. Cooler than her, trust me.' She nodded and leaned against the bar. 'Why did you stop dancing?' 'Those teenage boys and girls got a bit too horny.' She said and walked away with a bottle she grabbed out of the barman's hands.

I decided that I should get to Demi, this was my change to actually take the bracelet of her and compel her.

The music was playing and I walked to the direction Demi walked to.

I found Demi in a dressing room, the music was less louder here but still loud. We could hear each other now. 'So.., Caroline seems upset, sad..' 'Yeah, she's been through a lot recently.' She nodded and sat on a table with make-up and hair stuff.

'Tell her I'm sorry for her.' 'I will.' It was quiet for a while. 'So when are you guys leaving?' I raised my eyebrows. 'I don't know, Caroline likes it here. But when we're done we're getting out of here.' She nodded again and looked at the ground. 'If I only could.. get out of here. I've lived here my entire life and I just.. I don't fit here, I don't belong here.' I could see Demi was… sad. Maybe disappointed.

'But, well, I have to live with it, when I'm old enough and I have the money, I'll get out of here, just like you two.' She said. I didn't answer. 'Is it money? I can give you some..' She shook her head. 'no, that'll be cheating, I need to do it on my own, working in a club singing, and working In a store selling clothes.. The only way to get some money is to work.' I nodded, I understood, but I've never been in that place I could always just compel everybody.

'Whatever, you're a good friend to Caroline, she needs somebody.. It's boring for her alone.' I smiled. 'Is that your position, you're bored.' 'I'm tired of my life.. like every day is the same and they say it gets better when you grow up, but I'm done waiting. I want some.. plot twist, something exciting, something not boring.., something cool.. something interesting, different. Like you, you are strange, sorry. But.. mysterious, I can't completely understand, something dark, and I like it.'

I sighed. 'No, you don't…, just be yourself, live your life until it gets screwed up.' 'Well, if that happens it's at least something. I just want to get out of here.' I closed my eyes. Maybe… no, I couldn't do that, I couldn't, that wouldn't be fair.

'By the way, you don't have to pay for the clothes,' I leaned backwards. 'What? Why not?' So I didn't have to compel her after getting her bracelet off?

'Because I envy, you can go wherever you want, do whatever you want, and I don't want to hold you guys back, I mean you obviously can't buy the clothes otherwise you would've already.' She was smart.

'So.., you don't have to hang here anymore, or talk to me, you can go, dance with Caroline and leave, you don't owe me anything anymore.' I sighed and nodded, she was sad. I saw tears appearing.

'I mean, why would anyone just.. ask me on a date if he didn't want anything else from me.' She was sadly right, I was wrong, I shouldn't have lied to her. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, been there a lot of times already, just leave,' I shook my head and tears appeared in her eyes. I sat next to her on the table and look at her wiping her tears away. 'Please don't cry..' I whispered and shook her head.

'Like I'm actually surprised or hurt you used me, I mean.. it happens all the time.' I grabbed her hand and held it, tight, but then I saw something. On her wrist. Cuts. Wounds. Most cuts and I swallowed, did somebody do this to her? Or did she do this to herself?

It was quiet in the room and I placed my hand on her chin and I turned her head to me, after that I brought my lips to hers, I didn't necessarily wanted to kiss her, but.. I did. Wow. I'm conflicted. She was surprised by me kissing her but she did kiss back. She closed her eyes and my other hand went to her hair. It was a long time ago I kissed a human and I backed down, crap! I couldn't show my veins I smelled her blood, I heard her heart.

I swallowed and she smiled. 'Why did you do that? Kiss me..?' 'I don't know, it felt right.' She nodded. 'I guess you need to get on stage.' She nodded and stood up. Before she left, she kissed me one more time, short, but.. good.

She walked on stage and I walked behind the stage to the crowd. I spotted Caroline who was just staring. Demi started singing, "Clarity" by Zedd and Foxes. Her voice was strong, and she sang great.

'She's flawless isn't she? She is perfect in everything!' Caroline yelled while everyone was dancing. 'I don't think so, I don't think she's happy.'

'Well, you did get the bracelet did you?' Shit! I forgot! I was too busy kissing and caring about her, I totally forget about it!

'Stefan! You asshole! We can't care about her, okay?! We're in this together.' 'What if.. what if I turn her? And she can come with us?' 'Are you mad!? You seriously lost it didn't you? You're out of your mind Stefan, you're insane!' She was right, how could I even consider turning her? I mean she's a human, I'll never take anymore a human's life away from somebody and replace it with a terrible one.

I made that mistake once. I'm not going to do that again. I cared to much.

'You're right! It was stupid, never mind.' Caroline smiled. When Demi was singing, I could see the cuts, because of my vampire sight and also because I knew. I sighed. When she was done she walked straight too me.

'That was amazing! Seriously!' Caroline said and Demi thanked her, Caroline didn't mean it like that, Caroline was jealous.

After a few more drinks, a lot of drinks, a lot of laughs, talks, and hours Demi took me out on the dance floor. 'I don't dance,' I said, I couldn't imagine myself dancing like one of those guys who was dancing with Caroline. Good God.

But I did it, for Demi. We were dancing, and my lips were close to Demi's neck, I wanted to bite her, drink her body empty. But on the other hand, I didn't I wanted her to have an exciting life. She was like Caroline, but Caroline does have to change to explore the world.

Demi was about to kiss me again but I pulled away, I couldn't make her fall in love with me or something. She was obviously drunk. So was Caroline. I was too, I guess.

Demi started to dance with Caroline, I just watched them. I joined them, yes, I was drunk. Otherwise I'd never join two hot girls dancing. Caroline grabbed both Demi's hands, they were dancing like Caroline was dancing with one of those guys earlier, Demi smiled while Caroline secretly ripped the bracelet of her wrist.

Nice!

'Now..'

'Wait!' I yelled and pushed Caroline away. 'Let's do it tomorrow, you can do it wrong, I mean, you've drank a lot.' Caroline nodded.

When it was around 3'o clock, we left, Demi left a few minutes earlier than we did, Caroline and I ran to our hotel, Caroline was much more drunk than I was. 'Well did you have a good time?' I asked and she nodded. 'Yess! I did! Oh my gosh! It was awesome!' Caroline yelled. 'I'm right here you don't have to scream so loud.' I laughed.

'Why not?! How was your night Stefan? Did Demi fall for you?' I licked my lips and she raised her eyebrows. 'She didn't,'

'I would've.' She whispered and I smiled. 'I think you need some sleep.' She shook her head.

'No, no, no! I need a hug.' She said, and I frowned. 'A what? A hug?' I asked with a smile and she nodded.

'Okay, fine' I said while rapping my arms around her. 'I missed you tonight, you were all over Demi.' She said while I was holding her.

'What? Weren't you quite busy to notice?' She shook her head. 'I'm always watching you.' I didn't even take serious what she said. 'Yeah.. you need sleep.' She nodded. 'I do!'

We walked to the hotel and we walked straight to our room. I opened the door for her and brought her to her bed, Caroline suddenly undressed herself and I looked away, she put her dress on she stole today. I lifted her up and placed her in her bed, I put a cover over her and smiled.

'Goodnight Caroline.' I whispered.

'Please stay..' I rolled with my eyes.

'Why?'

'Because I feel lonely, I need someone.' 'Just sleep.' I said.

'Stefan?' I turned around.

'What?' I asked looking at her.

'Why did you kiss Demi?' She asked and her voice ckracked.


	10. Chapter 8 Bathroom

Caroline's POV.

_'Like I'm actually surprised or hurt you used me, I mean.. it happens all the time.' I looked at the ground, this bitch stole a lot from me, but after all, I could relate. I looked at her legs, skinny, light legs, wounds, blood, bite marks. I held my breath and hid behind the stairs._

_I looked at Stefan and Demi, Stefan grabbed Demi's hand and I could hear that Demi shocked her heartbeat speeded up and I could see her cheeks getting red. He didn't…_

_Stefan's lips were on Demi's now, he really didn't know I was here? How did I get here? I was dancing with some guys, whatever. Why did I even care, Stefan could have fun right? I watched them kissing, getting a weird feeling, why did he kiss her? Does he love her? Does he like her more than he likes me? Would he stay here to give his life up to a human once again? _

_I stopped these thoughts when Stefan's veins started to appear, god, Demi couldn't look now. Stefan had to control, shell I walk to them, stop him? I was his coach, I couldn't let him loose control. I should stop him._

_I knew if I'd stop him, it wouldn't be because of otherwise he is going to kill her. I was giving Stefan another few seconds and I could see his fangs, Demi's eyes were closed. Stefan was at the spot he was about to bite Demi, I had to stop him, but I trusted Stefan, if he cared about this girl, he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't. It'll ruin him. I was so worried. I kept looking at Stefan. Why didn't I just stop Stefan? Because he deserves some fun, some love, something he likes. I won't ruin that for him._

_Stefan's fangs disappeared and so did his veins under his eyes. Wow, he just recovered from the devil inside him. I smiled and bit my lower lip. They stopped kissing and with my vampire speed I went back to the crowd, after making sure Stefan calmed down with my vampire hearing._

'How..?' Stefan sighed and frowned.

'I was following you because I wanted to dance with you, I didn't want to interrupt I just, wondered.' I whispered and Stefan walked to the bed I lay on, Stefan had placed me here a few minutes ago.

'I don't know, I think she reminds me of the people I love. Elena, Lexi, Rebekah, you.' I nodded insecure while he spoke.

'Caroline I want you to know that, no matter how many times I'm so stupid to kiss her, I'll never ever, leave you for her. I've told you that and I'll tell you again and again and again until you understand.' Stefan looked powerfully in my eyes. I swallowed, his words touched my hearts.

'At the end of the day, we need each other, okay?' He wanted to make up and I smiled softly while he lifted his hand to high hive me. I gave him a high five and he smiled looking at the ground.

'I'm proud of you, though. I was concerned you couldn't control, but you could, good job, you're getting better at this.' Stefan smiled shortly but walked over to the bed. 'Thank you. But now, get some sleep.' Stefan stood up and walked towards to the door. He left the room and I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, I was wide awake, how much hours did I sleep? I could see through the window that it was still dark outside. I swallowed and stepped out of the bed, I walked to the bathroom and locked it, why? I had no idea. I looked at myself in the mirror and I threw some water in my face.

My mother was dead, and that was all my fault. I killed her, just like I killed twelve witches, I killed that man at the carnival, I bit Matt before he broke up with me because I'm a monster. I turned down Klaus, I killed Tyler's friends how…? I was a terrible person? How do I deserve to live and all those people don't? My mom died. She is dead, not wounded, not missing, but dead. Gone. I'll never see or speak to her again, her body is burned and she is dead. And there was nothing I could do, well there was, I should've just done the right thing! Suddenly I noticed I was crying, I pulled my head back and I felt the tears.

I wanted to punch something so I did. I broke the mirror I was looking in a few seconds ago and I fell on the ground, I sat on the ground and leaned against the wall with my head. I was so tired, I was so tired of feeling the guilt, the pain, the shame. There was too much. Was this my change? Was this my opportunity to turn it all off? Everyone else once had, why can't I? I deserve happiness right? So did my mom, but she didn't get to live, she didn't get to be proud of her daughter, she didn't get to be fat and old with the man she loves. I cried, cried and cried. If I could cry for all the times I swallowed my pride, I acted strong, confident, acted like I didn't care, acted like I was okay, I'd cry for a million years.

I killed my mom, this was my fault. I deserved to be sad because this is all my fault! She was gone.. she needed to see me graduate! And she couldn't, because I killed her. And before I did that I took all the happiness away from her, she wasn't happy because of me. She hated the fact that I, her baby girl was a vampire. She hated the fact that I didn't have t courage to let myself die, but my dad had. She wasn't proud of me she was sad. I could imagine her praying for a better daughter, but I was a monster. A monster that eventually killed her,

I didn't have anyone anymore, both my parents are dead. Klaus left, Tyler left, Matt doesn't even care, Bonnie lost her mind and Elena is busy with other stuff. And Stefan is probably hating me because I'm such an insecure, selfish, jealous bitch! I hated myself, I hated my life. I'm sure I'm better off dead.

'Caroline?' Stefan whispered, sleepy and with a soft voice. He was in my hotel room, he broke in? 'Caroline are you okay?' I wiped my tears away and I heard that Stefan swallowed. 'Yes. I'm fine.' I said but my voice cracked because I was still crying, I was praying he didn't notice and just left. 'Caroline I can sense that you're lying… and crying.' I shook my head. 'I'm not, I'm fine..' I whispered, I knew Stefan could hear me because he had vampire hearing and he was just on the other side of the door.

'Caroline I heard that the glass broke, and I'm hearing you crying, just open the door.' I didn't, I moved so I sat against the door. 'Let me help you..' he whispered. 'I don't need any help, Stefan just go away.' Stefan didn't do that, he was still standing there and I could hear his breathing, I was still crying, biting my lower lip.

'Caroline if you don't open the door, I swear to god I'll break the door.' 'I'm changing clothes I just took a shower, Stefan I'm fine.' It was quiet for a bit and I just stared.

'You're not. Please Caroline.' I didn't answer I knew he had the power to break the door, but if he wanted he would've already. It was quiet for a while again, minutes passed and I just said there, If I were a human, I would've thought he left or fell asleep, but he was still standing there I knew it.

'I killed her, didn't I?' I said all of the sudden and Stefan's breathing changed. 'You didn't.' Now I only cried louder and harder because I knew he was lying, this was my fault.

'I killed many persons, I'm… my mother was ashamed of me and now she is dead, all because of me, Stefan. Why am I so terrible?' Stefan didn't answer. 'Caroline don't think that just open the door.' I didn't I just sat there. 'It's all my fault..' I cried and moved a bit, now I wasn't leaning against the door anymore because he was pushing against it, that was hurting my back.

After a few minutes all of the sudden I heart a crack and wooden broke, the sound sounded really bad and the door flew open, I sat there in the corner of the bathroom and Stefan walked to me. He knelt down and looked at me.

'She hated me, and now she hates me even more.' Stefan shook his head. 'No, no, no.. She's proud of you.' 'Why would she? Give me… one good reason.' Stefan swallowed.

'I just want it to stop. The pain, please, Stefan..' I begged and I could read in his eyes the compassion, the sadness, why was he so sad? Stefan sat down next to me and sighed. 'Come here.' He whispered and he pulled an arm around me and pulled me into his shoulder. I cried in his shoulder, with sound and tears.

'Shh.. it's all going to be okay.. trust me..' he whispered and I shook my head. 'She is dead, Stefan, because of me it's all because of me, she hated me. My dad hates me and she hates me..' I cried and he pulled my closer. I was leaning against Stefan's chest while he sat next to me for ten minutes without speaking, just listening to the silence.

'Just sleep…' he whispered. I tried but I couldn't. 'Stefan?' I asked all of the sudden. 'Yes.' He whispered. 'Will it get easier, if I turn it off?' He shook his head.

'The first few hours you feel powerful enough that you can handle the world, you stop caring about the pain, the guilt and the shame, you know it's there but don't care about it. Sooner or later when you start to feel something really tiny, it'll all come back in in once, that's the reason you shouldn't do it. Because you know after 200 years or a few weeks, you'll have to turn it on, and it'll hurt more than ever. So you do it, I'm just warning that you'll be hurt after everything, and there will be no one to help. You'll feel lonely, sad, depressed, that's why vampires kill themselves s often. Because of the guilt after the switch. SO you better deal with the pain now, process it, give yourself redemption, and move on. Than go on that road, that'll ruin you.' I listened to Stefan's words and cried.

'Stefan, I need you. Can you get me through it..? Please..' He nodded. 'Remember when you promised me to help me?' I thought about it, he asked me too and I did.

'Yes.'

'Since that day, the second you told me you will, I promised myself, that one day, I'll help you. If I don't.. I'll feel stuck. So, of course I'll help you, we're in this together, remember?' I nodded and smiled at Stefan.

'I just lost who I am..' I whispered and he nodded. 'We all have.' I looked up at Stefan and I saw he wiped away a tear. He was crying?

'I'm going to get some water out of the cooler.' Stefan said and he looked down at me. 'After that we need to sleep, we're leaving tomorrow okay?' I nodded and I let Stefan go, he stood up and walked out of the bathroom, I heard his footsteps, he walked further in my room. I wasn't drunk anymore, I felt sober, I felt good.

'Caroline watch out!' Stefan yelled before he let out a moan of pain and I looked at the bathroom opening I couldn't hear Stefan's breathing anymore. I jumped up and with my vampire speed I ran out of the bathroom, Stefan was gone, but there was a note on the bed which said:

_**If you don't want Stefan to die because of you, you better hurry.**_

_**Fell's Creek 625**__**th**__** or he'll die. **_

_**-Mikealson.**_

I swallowed and ran out of the door.

Do you guys want more? Just review! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think… xx.


	11. Chapter 9 I killed her

Caroline's POV.

I gave another glance in the hotel room but.. nothing. No Stefan to be found, no Mikael and no any other clue to where or who did this. I turned around and my blond curls flew in the air, when I have looked in the mirror an hour ago, my make-up was a mess. But I didn't care, I looked terrible, my hair was terrible and my dress was dirty with sweat, tears and make-up.

I didn't care. Stefan was in danger, I had to save him, and now.

I ran out of my room and I ran through the hallway. I ran with my human speed because annoyingly there were people still walking, probably business people. I was so nervous and stressed that I had to ran so slow I wanted to scream, my brain wanted to scream, I was so frustrated. How could they take Stefan? What if he is already dead? What if he..

Stefan's POV.

I opened my eyes, I felt the Vervain in my body, the pain in my head, the pain in my blood. The dizzy feeling when I opened my eyes, not sure what I had to see. I swallowed and I saw a light, a chair, in the chair sat a girl. Caroline? No!

But it wasn't Caroline, it was someone else with dark hair, she was crying, begging for help. I recognized her voice, Demi. 'Leave her alone!' I heard a laugh, a male laugh, Mikael.

I was putting the pieces together within every second, the puzzle wasn't complete yet. Where the hell was I? Where was Caroline, I remember him stabbing me, the wooden must have been filled with vervain. I sighed and realized I was in a box, a cell, a wooden box big enough for my body, I remember being in something like this, Elena was in transition, she told me she loved me, with that my eyes became wet. What went wrong? Elena was mine, Elena was in love with me, I was in love with her, I am in love with her.

Remembering her saying the words, I was her best choice, how come everything is screwed up now? I leaned backwards the wall, there was vervain everywhere on my body. When I was leaning, I felt something inside me, a wooden bullet. 'no..' I moaned, I had to get the bullet out, it touched my heart and it was filled with vervain.

I couldn't quite understand where I was, but I saw Demi, and suddenly the big light disappeared. The normal lights went on and I saw Mikael.

'I compelled Demi to get to you and your blonde girlfriend. If you and Caroline rejected her, she was free, if you didn't, I promised her, her biggest whish.' Mikael explained, what was it?

'Vampirism?' I asked soft, but I knew he could hear me.

'Death..' he said loud so I could hear it, and suddenly my body shivered. Mikael hit Demi, I heard her body break, and bruising appeared.

'I knew she got your attention when you saw her cuts, wounds and pain.' I looked at Demi, she was crying, she sat in the chair, she was probably compelled, the chair was also wooden.

'How come you could compel her? She is wearing vervain!' I yelled looking at Demi.

'I gave it to her, so you guys couldn't compel her, only I can.' Mikael said. 'And now, Demi, I want you to stab yourself.' Mikael grabbed a knife out of his pocket. 'NO!' I yelled. Mikael looked at me.

'No you're right, she's not going to do it herself. Your friend is going to before I kill her.' Caroline!

'Where is she?' Mikael walked towards the box I was in and looking in my eyes. He couldn't compel me, I had vervain in my body.

'She is coming here soon, I wrote her a dramatic letter. The wrote said you'll die if she won't show up, she had to come to the forest.' We weren't in the woods. 'Where are we?'

'A barn, a big one, it's in the middle of the forest, she'll find it.' Mikael whispered, his accent annoyed the hell out of me.

'Why would she come here? It'll be a suicide mission.' I said and Mikael smiled, he rolled with his eyes and grinned. 'She is scared of you, she won't come here to let herself killed, why are you smiling!?' I yelled angry at him.

'Are you that stupid? She won't let you die, and not because she thinks you care about her, which you obviously don't..' I growled.

'Because she loves you.' With that it became quiet in the barn, I didn't even let the words slip into my mind.

'Why do you think I don't care about Caroline?' I asked after a long silence, I gave another look at Demi she just had her eyes closed but I heard her breathing and her heartbeat.

'You may care a little bit, but let's be honest Stefan, if Elena will call you, asking you to come back, will you? Or will you stay with Caroline? We both know the answer, you love Elena, we all know that. You'll only care about Elena, and you'll only love Elena. That's not even difficult to guess, right Stefan?' I growled again, because of the pain in my chest, but also the pain of his words, it hurt, but it may be the truth.

'I won't leave Caroline alone, you killed her mother. She has no one anymore, I'll stay with her.' He rolled with his eyes and suddenly I heard a loud noise. 'Stefan? Mikael!' Caroline yelled, it was from outside, 'I guess she found us!' Mikael said he moved and walked to Demi's chair. He stood behind her in the dark. I couldn't make a sound, yes I could but it wouldn't help,

'Caroline no!' I yelled, I hoped she'd hear me, but now I heard a big door moving, she was inside, she was here. 'Caroline! Go away! He is going to kill you!' I yelled and out of the darkness Caroline's blonde curls appeared, her face, and after that her body, she wasn't wearing shoes and she looked tired.

'Oh my gosh, Stefan!' She whispered walking over to the box. 'What happened, where is he?' I pointed at Demi, behind Demi, Mikael stood. Caroline shocked and she quickly opened the box I was in. Mikael moved to us and pushed Caroline away, 'No!' I yelled again but I couldn't move, Mikael walked over to Caroline, he knelt in front of her and handed over a stake. 'Here you go, sweetheart. Now I want you to kill Demi with it.' He compelled her, I swallowed and looked at Caroline has she been drinking vervain?

'I don't want to..' she cried but she did stood up and walked over to Demi. I felt a tear streaming on my cheek. I took a deep breath. 'Do it! Now!' Mikael yelled. 'Why?' she cried, I could see the sadness in Caroline's eyes, the pain, the shame but most of all the memory. She was killing an innocent, and earlier she has said to me she hated herself for doing that.

Caroline looked Demi in the eye, 'this won't hurt, just think about something nice, close your eyes, you won't feel the pain.' Caroline compelled her. Demi didn't need to feel more pain, because of us. Every single pain she felt was because of us, everything.

Before Mikael could interrupt or comment on what Caroline did, Caroline – with tears in her eyes – staked Demi in her stomach.

I swallowed again and toke a deep breath, she cried and felt down. You could see the life getting out of Demi's body, she was breathing heavy but then it stopped, so did her heart. She fell backwards in the chair and a tear streamed down her cheek. All she wanted was to be happy, she never found it. She is dead. Caroline cried.

'Why did I have to do this?!' she screamed. 'You didn't listen, and when people don't listen I'll hunt them down.'

'Why are you acting like this? Everybody has been born with a good heart, but all you've done is hurting people.' Caroline whispered looking at Demi.

'I..' before Mikael could finish, someone appeared in front of him. I shocked and I could also hear Caroline's breathing stop, no way. Caroline swallowed and quickly leaned backwards, she sighed of relief and so did I, we were saved!

'Elijah..' Mikael whispered.

'Hello, Father.' He said with a gentle voice.

'Caroline, Stefan! Go now! I'll deal with my father.' Caroline ran to me and looked at me.

'Caroline wait! I can't move, there is a bullet!' I moaned and Caroline shocked. She was still crying and ripped my shirt off my chest, 'I'm so sorry, this is going to hurt!' She quickly cut with her nails some space. I screamed, 'Stefan I have to be fast!' I nodded and she ripped out one bullet, with a lot of pain, the bullet went through my body and it felt like you fell into a thousand pieces of glass, they all went through your body.

She helped me up and we ran to the door, but suddenly I felt a wooden stake in my back. 'No!' Caroline yelled, I fell down on the ground and realized Mikael had thrown it into my back. 'Caroline get it out!' I yelled, so she did. I felt that I was healing a little bit on my chest. I could smell Demi's blood, no, Stefan keep control, keep control. I wanted to drink it so badly.

'Caroline!' I yelled and looked at Demi's blood, at the same time Mikael and Elijah were already fighting in an epic battle, what if Elijah died because of us? How did he knew we were here? How did he know we actually were running from him?

Caroline grabbed my hand. 'Stefan, no.' she whispered and I tried to push her away to walk to Demi, I wanted to suck every single drop out of her dead body. I needed it, the blood was still fresh, if I waited too long it won't taste good anymore, I wanted it at the party and I still want it so badly.

'Stefan, control. Listen to my voice, think about your willpower. Think about the fact you won't feed on her, she died, I killed her, she needed and wanted to be happy, you won't drink from her, think about something else, lock the blood away.' She kept talking and talking while grabbing my hand and pulling my arm over her shoulder to drag me out of this place.

'Come on Stefan!' She yelled, she was right, if we stay here any longer, Elijah, Caroline and me will die. Caroline helped me out because I couldn't walk good yet. I had to heal. I needed blood.

Caroline and I ran, ran and ran. We knew Demi was dead, we knew Elijah might die, we knew Caroline's mom was dead and we knew we might die.

Caroline and I ran, hand in hand, I didn't even notice it until she squeezed in my hand, we've been running for 30 minutes without speaking, without breathing, our vampire speed made it easier. The bag I had made for Caroline still lay in the hotel.

'Stefan, are you okay?' I nodded and we stopped running, I pulled Caroline into a hug and she sighed. 'We almost died tonight.' I smiled. 'Second time this week.'

'You think he'll stop? Hunting us?' Caroline asked and I pulled my shoulders. 'I don't know. I hope so, hey Caroline.. you were very brave to come looking for me. Why?'

'You're my friend, I couldn't let you die, you wouldn't let me die you ran with me in the first place, you have been so nice you didn't even get mad at me. I'm not use to this Stefan.' I smiled.

'And.., I think I just care about you.' I looked at the ground, 'But did you wounds heal?' I realized my shirt was broken because Caroline had ripped it to get the bullet out. 'Yes. I guess.' I looked at me chest.

'I'm proud you didn't drink from Demi.' She whispered. 'I couldn't, I'd only bring you in more danger.'

'We should probably get on an airplane, get somewhere else.' I suggested and Caroline nodded just staring at the ground. 'I killed someone.' She whispered instantly tears appeared in her eyes and fell down. I pulled her into a hug, once again and I heard her crying, I was pulling her head into my shoulder, she was save, we were save. That's what mattered, that's what happened.

'You didn't want to, you had to, you did the right thing, you compelled her before you did it.' 'But she is still dead!' she cried, 'I killed her. I may have been jealous you gave her more attention, I may have been insecure you'd fall for her, but.. I never wanted her dead Stefan, I never wanted that!'

'I know, love.' I whispered and kissed her forehead.

'Stefan..' Caroline whispered and looked into my eyes. 'Please don't leave me, please stay with me, because when people love me they leave or die, and I'm all alone I need you please, Don't leave me.' I shook my head. 'I won't I'll never, I promise.' I whispered. 'I'll never ever leave you.'

I let Caroline go and I sat down and leaned against a tree. I pointed to my lap and she placed her head on it and she lay down on the ground, she rested, finally after all those days, crying herself to sleep, worrying she finally could rest. And even after a hour she fell asleep. I played a little with her head and all of the sudden realized, I was crying, I was crying because Caroline, the insecure control freak was a human, we all were, and our lives got messed up. Caroline has been through so much, and no one cared.

No one even considered giving her the cure, no one thinks of her. I kissed her head one more time. She needed love, just like Demi, just like every single person on this earth.

I held Caroline close to me and held her tight, she was save. All of the sudden I realized my wrist was close to her lips and she bit in it, in her sleep..? I think she was awake or just woke up.

She sipped soft and sweet, not much. 'You like it?' I asked and she nodded. 'Go for it..' I whispered. She lay on my lap and drank from my wrist. She opened her eyes and I could see the pleasure. I felt the blood going out of my wrist and her lips on my wrist felt good, a soft moan came out of my mouth.

'I like it..' she whispered and closed her eyes when she bit one more time, she let go of my wrist and relaxed again. 'Enough?' I asked. 'Enough, for now.' She answered and smiled. I smiled too and I played with her hair again, Caroline fell asleep again and I stared in front of me. Caroline held my hands and I smiled, I was save. Somehow… happy.

**Okay guys, this is another chapter! Some of you have been asking and yes they will talk about blood sharing next chapter! You guys like it? Leave reviews and tell me what you think! Want more chapters? Leave review, lol :D Thanks for all the readers and reviews, I appreciate it so much! So, get excited for the next chapter! Xx! **


	12. Chapter 12 In love with Stefan?

'Stefan, wake up!' I yelled and Stefan opened his eye, he was leaning against a tree. I threw the clothes I got him next to him and he squeezed his eyes. The sun was shining, you could hear birds, all kinds of animals. Stefan closed his eyes again.

'Don't fall back to sleep, sleepyhead!' I giggled and this time he fully opened his eyes and looked next to him, the clean clothes.

'Where did you get these, Care? How long have I slept?' Stefan asked with a worried voice after he grabbed the clothes and placed them on his lap. I have woken up a few hours ago, I checked out the place, we were close to New Orleans. We could get on a plane here and fly to Seattle, or Chicago, Los Angeles, maybe New York, Pennsylvania, I don't know. Anyways, I got the clothes in a little store in the city. Gotten them and woke him up so..

'I don't know I woke up like 3 hours ago. You must have slept 11 hours or something. But that doesn't matter, now you have energy! We can stay up for a while now.' I said with a big smile and Stefan got up. 'Are your wounds heeled?' I asked before Stefan could answer.

'Yes. But I still need to feed.' I took a deep breath and I swallowed.

'About that. I got some blood bags, from the hospital a few miles away. I got food, clothes, a blanket, a pillow, they are all in this bag.' I stepped away so Stefan could see a huge bag.

'So, now we're continuing this road trip. It'll be fun. We'll have fun.' Stefan smiled and stood right before me. 'Yes.' He sighed.

'Anyways, I.. I'm so sorry about Demi. You really liked her. I thought you were finally moving, I thought she'd make you happy.' Stefan shook his head.

'She wouldn't have. She's dead now, so. We have to accept it, move on and have fun right?' Stefan chuckled and looked into my eyes. 'Together.'

'Together.' He answered. 'By the way what the hell happened to Elijah?' Stefan suddenly asked. 'I don't know.' I whispered and looked around, I heard some stuff in a tree a few miles away. Stefan wanted to open his mouth to say something but I pressed the second finger from my right hand against his lips. I looked him in the eye and I than I pointed at the trees a few feet away. Stefan stepped one step towards the bushes to protect me.

'Hello?' Stefan yelled. 'Don't be so stupid, if he or she wants to attack us, he or she sure as hell ain't going to answer on a stupid "hello"' I whispered to Stefan, he looked at me and raised his eyebrows. 'At least I'm doing something.' 'Stefan, never mind it's nothing,' I said and rolled with my eyes.

'Why are you so frustrated?' Stefan asked while I grabbed my bag. 'I'm not. I just feel like you need to learn how to be strong,' I said. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he said offended. 'Well, you need to learn how to kick some real supernatural ass. Like me.'

'Like you?' He raised his eyebrows and looked with a surprised look at me. 'What?' 'Well I'm sorry Caroline but who is the 170 year old vampire here?' I once again rolled with my eyes and smiled a fake smile.

'Yes. But you don't have the balls to kick some ass, you'll feel guilty or… whatever. You couldn't even kick Mikael's ass.' 'Excuse me? You couldn't either!' I smiled. 'That's true, but you are the 170 year old vampire.' Stefan was so frustrated he didn't answer me and you could read on his face he wanted to slap me.

'I bet I can kick your ass.' He yelled and in a swift movement he quickly tackled me on the ground and my back hit the ground. 'Auw.' I moaned and he smiled. His legs were spread, one leg beside my right hip, the other leg beside my left hip. His hands held my body down on my shoulders. His hands were stronger than I thought. His strength was stronger than I'd imagine. I smiled and giggled. 'This isn't a fair game.'

'Why not? Because I'm stronger?' Stefan asked, and he smiled. 'No, because it wasn't a fair start! Plus, a girl can't play a game without rules.'

'You play with rules?' Stefan asked. And he looked with desire in his eyes at me, he looked down at me and played with my hair. 'But. –'

Because he was talking I somehow managed to turn us around, the earth thrilled because of Stefan who landed on the ground. He closed his eyes because of the pain. I brought my lips close to his ear, Stefan wasn't really fighting back.

'Well, Stefan Salvatore, these are my rules.' I whispered in his ear. I sat on him just like Stefan had sit on me a few seconds ago. 'Tell me.' He said. His beautiful green eyes looked into mine, his face was filled with.. need?

'Rule 1. I'm the boss.' I said with a smirk. He raised his eyebrows, and as I expected, he was stronger so he turned us around again. I laughed.

'That's not fair! I couldn't even tell you my rules! You are one naughty boy, Stefan!' I laughed and he chuckled. 'Oh yeah?' he smirked. 'Well… these, are my rules.' His hand slipped to my waist and he looked into my eyes. 'Thank you, Caroline. For saving me yesterday, for buying all this stuff, for letting me sleep, for taking care of me, and being so damn incredible.' With those words something went through my body. Something in my stomach.

I let the words slip into my head and focused on Stefan's hand on my hip. 'You're welcome, taking care of men who can't seem to keep their shit together, is kind of what I do.' I whispered and he smiled. 'I see.' He nodded and chuckled, he smiled at me, bride and all I could do was smile back. I looked at Stefan's lips, I got caught up in them.

'So, where do you want to go? We can hob on a plane, and go anywhere.' I smiled soft while thinking about it. 'I was thinking about Detroit, or Miami? Maybe Seattle?' Stefan nodded. 'What about Boston?' 'Oh my gosh, I didn't even thought about that.' I smiled bride and Stefan and I gazed at each other for a while. It was quiet and he was still sitting on me, awkwardly. No this wasn't awkward at all, this was fun! But something in Stefan's eyes changed, something sad, angry. It stayed quiet.

'Are you angry at me?' I asked suddenly, out of nowhere. 'for what?' he asked confused. 'that I keep drinking from you.' I had to made something up. Stefan shook his head. 'No, no, no. I'm absolutely not. It's just, really personal to me.' I looked with a confused gaze at him.

'Why?'

'Because I only do it with people I really care about, it's actually a decision to me, do I want my vampire blood in your system? It's a personal act to me because, it's intimate. What.. did you like it?' I sighed and looked away, he cared that much about me? Did he ever do it with Elena? Why was I asking myself these things? I had to stop with all these questions!

'Maybe.' I whispered, flirty. 'Oh, okay. You'll never get a drop of my blood again.' He said rolling with his eyes, it felt good, that he was still on me. I felt save.

'No, no! Please, Stefan!' I yelled and he laughed. 'Okay, then.' He surrendered. 'Thank you so much.. I.. really think your blood tastes good.' He raised his eyebrows and it was quiet for a second. 'Anyway, let's go to an airport.' He suddenly whispered and I quickly agreed.

He got off me and got up, he grabbed my hand to help me up – not that I needed some help. 'Stefan.. where are we going?' I asked curious and I looked at Stefan. He smiled. 'I was thinking about Boston, since we are still following our plan.' I nodded. 'You're right! Totally forgot about it, since the drama!' He rolled his eyes.

'Anyways, how am I going to survive in Boston? It's huge there. I heard. I'll never be able to even like…' I was overreacting and acting desperate. 'What are you talking about? You're a vampire! You'll make it because we won't stay long. Besides, you shine, maybe you don't see it but I see your light, I think everybody pretty much will look up to you when you show up,' it was quiet and I looked at Stefan, looking into his eyes. 'you're incredibly powerful, Caroline. You're like brighter than every single planet, why don't you see that?' I leaned my head a little and looked at the ground. He thought that about me?

'Caroline?!' A similar voice yelled. I stopped breathing of shock and Stefan's look on his face changed. He looked with a confused look behind me and I quickly turned around. And my eyes flew open en my jaw dropped. An handsome young man stood there, between the trees. 'I can't believe I finally found you! Thank god!' Tyler yelled and I ran into his arms. 'Tyler!' I sighed and he pulled both his arms around me. He was dirty with sand but I didn't care. 'Where have you been?' I asked and pulled back to look at him.

'Elena and Damon gave me a call your mother… Gosh, Care I am so sorry about her.' I closed my eyes. 'Go on,'

'Well, since then I started searching for you. Everywhere, I even send Elijah, he told me that he had found you, and that you guys were here.' He hugged me again. 'Your save, Elijah brought witches who destroyed Mikael, you're save we can go home.' I nodded and he chuckled. 'I'm so glad I found you.' He let go of me and I noticed that Stefan was gone, where did he go?

'Where is Stefan?' I whispered and turned away from Tyler. 'I'm here, I changed clothes.' I heard Stefan's voice and he appeared behind me. How come I wasn't happy Tyler was here? How come I wasn't happy he was searching for me? How come I was NOT happy I could go home. 'Tyler.. I am so glad you're here.' I whispered, I was happy he was okay, but.. I don't know.

'Caroline, we can meet in a hour at the airport. If you want you can spent some time with Tyler.' What no?! I didn't want that, I wanted to.. anyways I'll do it. 'Yeah sure.' I said and he walked away with the stuff I got him. 'Nice to see you again, Tyler.' Stefan said and he was gone.

Tyler looked at me and rolled with his eyes. 'Caroline, look. I'm…' 'No Tyler, I need to say something, I'm sorry but..'

'You're in love with Stefan.' I swallowed and looked at Tyler, did he seriously say that.

'What?' I asked, not because.. I was scared of the idea. He.. how.. why would he think that?

'I saw you guys a few seconds ago. Something changed.'

'Tyler,' I sighed. 'Everything has changed.' I said and looked him in the eye. 'I don't know what happened between the two of you. But…'

'Nothing happened, I promise.'

'Caroline listen, I just wanted to know you were okay. And I love you, but.. what I just saw. I saw the look in your eyes, I saw that… you loved Stefan and as much as it hurts to say, you deserve this. Your mom died and I feel terrible for you. And I haven't made you smile a bit since I'm hear and he makes you smile every second. So, go on that plane with him.' While he spoke, I listened to his words and realized he was right. There was something going on which wasn't supposed to be going on.

'I love you too. I'm just..' I couldn't come out of my words. 'It's okay. We need this, a redemption. '

'You're right, again..' I sighed and he kissed my forehead. 'But, can you please tell Elena and Bonnie I love them and miss them.' Tyler smiled. 'Of course. Since Klaus is in New Orleans, I'll step by and tell them. Don't worry.' I smiled and hugged him again. 'I've missed you so much.' I whispered and he nodded.

A hour later I was ready and walked to the airport, Stefan was already there, I could see him. He was leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I guessed. 'You came.' He whispered, I could hear him even if he was miles away. I started walking faster. I – again - changed my clothes with a pink dress with a black, small, once inch belt. High white heals and my hair was in a tail my white creamy skin colored good with my dress. It toke a few minutes before I was coming closer to Stefan. The past hour I've been thinking, crying and just.. figuring stuff out. Putting every single piece in the puzzle, piece after piece.

Tyler wasn't right, was he? At least I had to figure out my feelings. My feelings for Stefan. But also just.. my feelings. I know I'm not in love with Tyler anymore, but that doesn't mean I am in love with Stefan right? I'm.. confused.

But I needed to know what my feelings where, and as far as I know. I love Stefan, everything about him is perfect. He.. is.. maybe I was too busy with everyone else to simply realize who was the real one that flew. When he spoke sparks flew. I just wanted him to smile, hold me and talk to me. I wanted him around. He made me calm but also scream and laugh. Maybe I didn't fall for Stefan because it wasn't my time yet. Maybe I only realized I loved him now we were both single, together and fearless. His green eyes, everything about him just made me shiver. How he leaned against the wall, squeezing his eyes because of the sun, looking at me, licking his lip. How he looked how he talked. How he smelled. Everything.

I have said earlier that everything has changed. And everything has.

I was close enough and he turned to me. 'You look.. amazing.' He sighed while he eyes looked at my clothes. 'Tyler said.. he wanted me to take my mind off to go with you.' Stefan smiled and looked into my eyes. 'Are you okay?' He asked and he blinked a few times. He knew I wasn't. 'Yes.' I said. 'Positive?' I shook my head.

'No I'm not, I'm..' I looked at the ground and stopped talking. He grabbed my hand. 'Let's just go. We can talk on the plane. And we have to wait first, I checked the next flight the Boston is in 3 hours.'

'Yes, but Stefan, I..' 'hey.' He put some, that couldn't fit in the tail, behind my ear and he brought his lips to my ear. 'Talk to me, please.'

'I think that.. I..' Tears appeared in my eyes, I needed to stop crying. I started crying every single time. I started blinking a lot so I didn't start crying. 'Caroline?' He pulled me into a hug and in his shoulder tears really came out of my eyes. 'Heey, Caroline? What's wrong? Tell me.' He kept whispering.

'I don't know, I feel like my mind is totally messed up and I'm getting crazy. I wasn't even happy Tyler was here and I just..' I started talking and crying really fast.

'Crap! I ruined my make up! I'm sorry I just'

I couldn't talk forward because _his_ _**lips**_ has touched _mine._


End file.
